Hot Summer Changes your Destiny
by Miamigi
Summary: IT's hot. It's boring. It's a long summer. For spice, Usagi has to seduce a guy from the date agency...only that he's not.
1. Seducing An Agent?!

~ Hot Summer Changes Your Destiny ~ *

~ Hot Summer Changes Your Destiny ~ *

Do I own Sailor Moon? NO! So thankQ and back off! **Lol**

** **

Chapter 1: Hot and Crazy is Never Separate

**_________________________________________________**

The fiery hot atmosphere hit on the blonde as she laid nonchalantly on her soft,

Pink queen size bed. It was obvious that pink and bunny were her favorites, for

that the only things used to decorate the entire room were pink and white bunnies.

To say the truth, even the feeling you get when first meeting her was _rabbit_.

With two huge round buns on the head and tails followed them, if it¡¦s not called

rabbit-looking, then what?

She slowly tossed around, in order to get the burning sunshine off heating up her hips, but 

went to the wrong direction unfortunately. Crash! Bumped right straight into the floor, also

pink and white paved. ¡§ Ouch, that hurts,¡¨ she groan slightly.

Ringringring~~~ the alarm clock began its daily routine.

She took a glance at the clock, it showed 10:30. Blondie was irritated by the disloyalty of her 

hated alarm clock, therefore screeched, ¡§ Shuddup! Now today is Saturday, so sleep!¡¨

¡§ Um, Usagi, today is Sunday, aren¡¦t ya supposed to meet the girls at 10:00?¡¨ A ebony haired 

cat, who was also semi-conscious and reluctant to wake up, remarked.

The room was suddenly full filled with silence, confusion, and awareness. Usagi quickly

jumped out the bed and instantly ran into her bathroom. After approximately ten minutes of

combing and cleaning, she stepped out and began hunting for the outfit. Eventually, she

decided to put on the new dress she bought a the mall. It was light pink based, with pearly

white snowflakes pattern on it. Then again, the busy girl flew down the stairs and rushed

toward Hiwaka Jinja.

*** -*-*-* -***

¡§ Mr. Chiba, a man calls himself your friend wished to see you. His name is Furuhata Motoki.¡¨

A lady in her late twenties spoke firmly over the phone, yet the tone contained the least 

amount of teasing. Chiba Mamoru stood up from the piles of papers on his desk, and stepped

out his office. With a wry smirk, he proclaimed to the secretary, ¡§ Every funny, Sisuko, do you 

always have to repeat the same exact thing over every time Motoki visits me?¡¨ what he got

back from his thrust worthy secretary was a joking nod.

He was the CEO of IBM the Japan Branch, earned over a hundred and fifty million annually.

Women permanently threw themselves at him for fame, money, and there goes a three miles 

long list. But the reasons were never deeply spiritual, just plain, pure physical needs, and 

no way that could have satisfied him. To say the truth, it was a certainty that he continually

pushed women who tried flirt with him away, refuse to advance the relation from strangers 

to¡Kmoney providers. 

Mokoti glided smoothly into his best friend¡¦s large, decent office. Before the famous CEO had

a chance to vocalize, Motoki announced, ¡§ OK, I know you¡¦re suspecting something. You are

right, dude, I DO have a favor to ask you.¡¨

Mamoru grinned, knowing that whenever his friend showed up in his office doorway, the sign 

would be showing _I need help! Please! _

¡§ What is it? You are lack of money for your_ nightclub_?¡¨

¡§ Well, you are getting there. My_ DATE AGENCY_ is insufficient of certain stuff, not money. So 

I¡¦m asking you to provide the, um, _thingy_.¡¨ 

¡§ Depends, what?¡¨

¡§ You know that the agency is for people who desperate want a boy/girlfriend, and they can

sort of find one at my company, ne? Now, I gotta have more guys.¡¨

¡§ Sorry, but all my inferiors are fully scheduled right now. No spare.¡¨

A evil smile promptly crossed Motoki¡¦s face, which immediately gave Mamoru a bad 

premonition. He gulped as the date agent continued his motivation.

¡§ I want YOU to be my boy, Mamoru.¡¨

*** -*-*-* -***

** **

Crash! 

¡§ It¡¦s about time, Odango Atama! What the hell took you so long?!¡¨ the raven haired girl, Rei,

yelled exorbitantly thunderous from inside the temple. Usagi dashed into the room, where her 

four best friends were. ¡§ Gomen nasai, I slept in,¡¨ she apologized shamefacedly.

¡§ Well, at least you¡¦re her, that¡¦s the point,¡¨ Rei replied tolerantly. Simultaneously, Ami, 

Minako, Makoto, and most important, Usagi paralyzed. It was strange that the priestess

would give up such a good chance to argue.

Eventually, Makoto broke the ice,

¡§ Say, minna-chan, what to do now? It¡¦s a long summer,a few months later we will all be

graduating from college, and I AM BORED!¡¨

¡§ It¡¦s hot toooooooooo!!!¡¨ Usagi cried.

¡§ Why don¡¦t we¡Khmph, produce a lil excitement to flavor up the summer?¡¨ Minako exclaimed 

elatedly.

¡§ How?¡¨ Ami asked.

¡§ We will have to pick the sticks from this bottle, which are numbered orderly. Whoever got 

1, will be the first to do the dare, and so on.¡¨

¡§ Ok¡Kwhat dare?¡¨

¡§ The rest will choose a person for the poor victim to seduce over the summer, if she achieves 

it, she gets the glory, if not, she¡¦ll be our slaves for three months.¡¨

Usagi sweatdropped. It was well known of her bad luck when it comes to these things, and 

just to image how humiliating it will be if she, Tuskino Usagi, had to _seduce _a stranger! But 

noticing the excited emotion in her friends¡¦ eyes, she agreed with finality.

¡§ Ok. I¡¦ll play. Where are the sticks?¡¨

After the selecting, each one of them searched for the number written on the stick in their 

hands. Rei was 2, Makoto was 3, Minako was 4, and Ami, luckily, was 5 the last one.

The klutzy blonde went pale, screamed, ¡§ Why do I always have to be the first!? AAAAAW!¡¨

*** -*-*-* -***

** **

¡§ No.¡¨ Mamoru proclaimed firmly, unwished to do the favor.

¡§ Please?¡¨ 

¡§ No.¡¨

¡§ PLEASE????¡¨ Motoki knew the plan was not going well. After pondering, he decided to use 

his irresistible puppy eyes.

Mamoru shuttered, God knows that his friend¡¦s puppy eyes could convince ANYONE to do 

ANYTHING for him! 

¡§¡KNO!¡¨

**Puppy eyes**

¡§ NO!!!¡¨

**Double Puppy eyes**

¡§ All right, I¡¦ll be your guy. Now, so which one of your client wants a temporary boyfriend?¡¨

** **

*** -*-*-* -***

** **

Usagi sighed regretfully, blaming herself for dragging into that huge, disastrous mess. Glaring

At her four so-called best friends, who were concentrated on planning her as a seductress.

About fifteen minutes later, Minako walked up to the anxious girl, and gently handed her a 

newspaper advertisement.

¡§ Listen, Usa-chan. This is an agency, which helps you in finding a boyfriend. Go register the

membership form, and whoever is the first one to contact you, will be the selection.¡¨

___________________________________________________________________________

So¡K what do you think? 

Give me R&R! Onegai! If I don¡¦t receive more than ten reviews

(including E_M),

I won¡¦t con¡¦t! **lol**

[shissmart@hotmail.com][1]

Miamigi

* ~ the pure * GI * girl ~ *

   [1]: mailto:shissmart@hotmail.com



	2. Witches

  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Hot Summers Changes Your Destiny  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
  
Miamigi: Arigatou for the E_Ms and R&Rs! Aishiteru!  
I promise as long as I have the address, I would reply  
back every single one I receive!  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* All right, let me put it this way-  
If I get more than 100 feedbacks or reviews  
this time, I own Sailor Moon. Ok? ^_^;  
  
Rate: PG  
  
Chapter 2: First Meeting  
____________________________________________________  
  
  
Mamoru stared amazedly at the piles of Mo's Love Agency's member  
profiles. Nudely, they laid on Motoki's elephatine white office dask like  
a big fat joke. Mamoru had heard that modern women nowadays were   
in need for spiritual nourishment. But never in his life had him suspected  
for a milisecond that the amount would be so large. Subsequently,   
regrets of agreed doing the unthinkable favor started popping out on   
his midn. The CEO slowly ran his fingers through the bang, which was   
sticked messily on his forehead by uncontrollable respiration.   
  
" How come there are so many lonesome females in Tokyo and yet  
we are still two loveless bachelors?" he groaned softly under his breath.  
Still, it was loud enough to let Motoki hear, who was standing briskily  
beside him.  
Motoki smirked wrily at his friend. The sly emotion formed on his face   
seemed to be secretly implying an ugly, scary truth. Hysterically, he   
opened of of the heavy files, leting Mamoru checked through thoroughly.  
  
" NOW I get it, these women are helpessly disgusting! Man, who would   
have want them! I...wait a minute, are they the ones that you want ME  
to choose from? The answer better be negative, or see what you're  
going to get!" He seriously warned.  
" Yeah."  
" YOU!!!!!"  
  
Just then, an attractive brunette strided into the room. Mamoru figured  
that she might be the secretary who Motoki talked about twenty-four   
seven, for that she quickly handed him a brand new file. The boss of the  
agency read the membership form attaintively as a uncomprehending  
grinned swang over his lips.  
  
He thanked Rita directly. Making sure that she was out of the hearing  
range, he spoked up.  
  
" Ok, pal, I know you are not marvelously satisfied with the... frightening  
witches, so here, take this."  
  
Mamoru promptly snatched the folder from Motoki's hand and searched   
for the girl's picture directly. It was teen-looking blonde, with an unbelievably  
beautiful body sculpture figure. Though it was not the focus that attracted   
him, nor was it her smooth creamy skin, for that he had seen many females  
with fake salon. As he first glanced at the photo, his immediately felt his   
heart shrank, as if it was being wrung like a piece of soaked cloth. Her long,   
pearly hair, which rolled sliclky down up to her knees. That cute,   
unsophisticatedly innocent, yet glamorous, babyface was certainly intolerably  
noticeable. His favorite feature out of all was her large sapphire blue eyes.  
They seemed to be able to talk, communicate with people spiritutally.  
  
" Yo, Motoki. A girl like her can get absolutely EVERYONE, without doubt.  
Demo what the heck is she doing HERE?! And read her requirement for the   
date: A guy, not too bad-looking, have a sendse of humor, whom you  
can talk to. What IS this? A model gal wanna a guy plainly like THAT?   
Even a beggar fits the qualification."  
Motoki grinned, " Well, who knows? She might be the graceful gift for you,  
sent down from heaven. So, want she or...them? "  
" She. Definitely."   
  
~ * ~  
  
" Ok. this is the day, Usa-chan! Remember, if you don't get a second date,  
then without questioning you'll be our slave." Minako warned cautiously.  
No matter how desperate she was for a free servant, friendship always  
came before convinience, or even love, for her. Unwilling to see her best  
friend being in the torment beyond description,she secretely crossed her   
fingers tightly behind her back.  
" I will. I HAVE to, ne?" Although she tried the hardest, the joke was more  
in a wary tone than a humerous one. The four girl each hugged Usagi caringly,  
and finally let go of her. The mission performer chuckled sarcastically,   
remarked, " Minna-chan, stop acting as if I'm not coming back!" With that,  
she stepped into the fancy five-stars Italian restaurant.  
____________________________________________________  
  
Ok...Mamoru here doesn't sound noble enough to be a CEO,  
but still..^_^  
PLEASE feedbacks and R&R! If I don't get enough, I won't con't.  
By the way, gomen for such a short chapter, but I'm having final!  
  
Miamigi  
  
* ~ the pure *GI* girl ~ * 


	3. First Date

  
& * ~ # X . x . o O o . x . X # ~ * &  
  
" Hot Summer Changes Your Destiny"  
  
& * ~ # X . x . o O o . x . X # ~ * &  
  
  
Miamigi:*sweatdrop*   
Gomen ne, minna-chan for having this out so  
late! I was busy with final, well, sorta... By the  
way, I don't know any Italian, so those so-called  
language, PLEASE ignore them if you can't comprehend   
them! ^_^; ThankQ~~   
  
Disclaimer: Ok. First, I'm an Asian, yes, but not a Japanese.  
Second, I'm not the magnificent genius who   
created SM, so I don't own dear Sailor Moon?   
'K? ^.~  
  
Chapter 3: First Time for Both   
_______________________________________________________  
  
  
The only possible compliment she was able to give to the restaurant  
was being paralysed, glimmered sparkling at the inevitable beauty. The   
Italian restaurant was more than a a place for people to eat. It was, to   
her, a golden heaven presently incredulously on Earth, and one of the   
mighty buildings in Tokyo that she could have never get in. A man   
walked gently towards her as he asked with politeness.  
  
" Good evening, madam. May I help you?"  
  
For the first time of her life, Usagi was being waited on patiently. The  
unfamiliar cuased her to forgot how to act. She suttered out, " Um,  
yes. I mean, no. I mean...ugh! I need to see this man named...um..  
lemme see...." While she was busily searching in her purse for the lost  
notepad, which had her date's name on it, a guy stood behind her   
signed the waiter to leave. Usagi felt a weigh was put on her shoulder,  
only turned to find that it was a large, rough hand from the glamorous,  
so-called gentleman behind her.   
  
" Are you Ms. Tuskino Usagi?" He smiled slightly, but yet still made her   
heart jumped constantly upside-down. She looked dreamily into his eyes,  
as he looked into hers. Simultaneously, both of them were pondering  
about the exact same thing: their tantalizingly beautiful blues. His one   
was ebony blue, as if they contained the five extraordinary oceans,   
covering the entire surface of the planet. Usagi wished greatly to be   
able to swim carefreely in them. Meantime, Momoru was also hoping   
that,one day, he could have the oppurtunity to see the crystal spiritual  
windows of her forever. Usagi klutzily answered.  
  
" Um, yeah! I'm she. Are you Mr., Mr...?"  
" Chiba. Chiba Mamoru, your date from Mo's Date Agency."  
" O...K...Why do we just sit down and, say eat?!"  
  
Usagi had no definite knowledge of Italian, and when the menu was  
handed to her, the only emotion showed on her innocent face was  
a certainty of I NEED HELP. Giving her an understaning grin, he concluded  
with full facility to the waiter.  
  
" Mark, I want an O'sdigo with slight Perts oil, aiag salad, not a lot of Sera  
dressing, Dislert chicken, and a Wafer ice cream," as Usagi's face was   
still totally blank, he offered relently, " do you want the same,   
Ms.Tuskino?"  
"..................... Yeah. I think. You can go now, waiter. And please call   
me Usagi, Mr.."  
" Call me Darien first. It wasn't really polite to command Mark to go   
away, neither," he protested.  
" Gomen ne."  
  
The question of Mark the waiter floaded up in her mind. Yet, no   
matter how suspicious she was to the fact that her unbelievably   
handsome date knew his name before he introduced himself, the  
truth never seemed had once crossed mildly her mind. What   
concealed mysteriously under the entire date was that Mamoru  
owned the place. Excluding being the CEO of IBM, he also partly   
owned the first class Italian restaurant, Oadsa, which was where  
they located.   
  
The rest of the evening passed peacefully and elatedly, fulfilled   
with delighted conversations, laughters, and immense joy. Mamoru  
offered generously to take her home as he leaned forward, gently  
opened the car door for her. But before he hopped enthusiastically  
into his foreign, highlt costly vehicle, a pest interrupted him   
reluctantly. It was his cellular. He abruptly pulled it out form his   
waist and particularly shouted at the phone.  
  
" Konnichiwa...Another one?...What, no computer skill? Hell no! don't   
evne consider a bit!...Say what? She's cute?" gazing at Usagi, he   
continued with a sly smirk, " like I don't get enough! Delete her file   
immidiately!"  
  
Putting back on his enticing smile, Mamoru explained to the shocked, plus  
super pale girl sitting beside him that it was only a application from   
an imbecile girl who did not know anything. Usagi chuckled and began  
a comfortable conversation, related to the topic he accidentally   
started.  
  
" So it 'beign a date' your permanent job, or do you have another?"  
" Well, hai, it is. For some reason I'm pretty popular with women,  
kept getting continual request of me."  
  
He was definitely reluctant to let Udagi knew his true identity. God  
knows he was truthfully sick and tired of women sticking and throwing  
themselves at him. To be accurate, at his money,power, and fame.   
Maybe Motoki was right, this whole temporary boyfriend thing could  
be fun. At least he gained chances at meeting someone nice, genuine  
wished to be with HIM. Surprisingly, Mamoru also found himself staring  
to like his date. She was young to him, but in another word, fresh and  
naive. The atmosphere surronded her was spreaded with nothing but  
pure love, the kind for everyone to share, and able to make anyone  
feelt good about themselves. It was totally new to him, and no way  
he was letting it go so easily!   
  
" You? Having any jobs? After schools?"  
She groaned with exaggeration.  
" C'mon, I'm not as young as my annoying babyface is saying!  
I'm gonna be graduating from university, no work YET, but I will find  
one. You better believe it! A good one too!"  
  
The route was then slowly drowning into an unbearable silence.  
It was like milleniums until Usagi glanced the shape of her house by   
the corner. She glared bitterly at Mamoru's expensive-looking  
handmade suit, and compared it to her small, shaky shanty. The pot  
of her stomach lurched as thinking about it. Before he found out  
her house's exact location, she had asked him to pull over at the   
distance of abotu approximately three blocks. Mamoru hesitated,  
but then finally gave in. As he watched her steps towards   
"somewhere", that ice cold heart of his began to melt. It was the  
first time in his life when he was unable to comprehend hwo he felt   
for a certain feminie person.  
  
She bruskily opened the door of her shanty. Without waiting, Usagi   
dashed with immediate speed to the answer machine. After clicking   
on the button, one note was recorded...  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
*sigh* Short chapter again...Don't sue me, though...  
The infamous writer's block is workin' on me!!  
So PLEASE give me ideas or suggestion, and most   
important of all, REVIEWS!! It's my one and only   
nourishment~~!! And the amout REALLY affects on   
the tiem taken to write another chapter.  
  
*kisses*  
  
Miamigi  
* ~ the pure *GI* girl ~ *  



	4. Past

.: Hot Summer Changes Your Destiny:.  
  
  
  
  
  
Warning: this part would mostly written in   
flashback. Ok? ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: NO~ I do not own SM~!   
  
CHAPTER FOUR : " PAST"  
_________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
Automatically, Usagi pressed the button on the   
machine that said "receive" and waited for the   
messee gotten while she was out, happily on the   
date with Mamoru, whom she had found surprisingly  
seductive. Eventually, the electrical voice from the  
answer machine declared.  
  
  
" Ms. Tuskino? This is IBM Japan Branch. I just want   
to inform you that, unfortunately, you are not   
accepted for the job which you applied...I'm sorry."  
  
  
Hearing the note, Usagi sadly tossed the pure white  
jacket, which was on the second-handed couch, onto   
the dusty floor. She signed helplessly as throwing   
herself softly on the couch and started recalling the  
incident occurred a few years ago, with pain and   
regrets.  
  
  
  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
  
  
  
" Konnichiwa, Usa, um, wanna go to the prom with me?"  
  
  
It was her boyfriend. Her 'EX'-boyfriend, who had   
unawarely turned her world upside-down, in an  
unthinkably miserable way.   
  
  
" Of course, Micheto, we ARE, after all, the famous   
couple who everyone admires, ne? We deserve no one   
else other than each other."  
  
  
And yes, unimaginably she was once the most popular,   
most beautiful, probably most snobby girl in her school,  
too. The only proof that can clearly identify her as an   
outsider of the rest of high school girls was that,   
unusually, she had never changed boyfriends during the  
four years. It had always been Micheto, for some odd   
reason. The impulse she received when laying lovingly   
in his arms was incomprehendable, making her prayed   
that time would never end when she was with him. Her   
one true love. At least she thought so.  
  
  
Usagi had spent five straight weeks shopping at the mall,  
searching thoroughly for her prom dress, and had evidently  
convinced her parents for buying her the dreamily   
marvelous outfit. It costed them a nice amount of money,  
when glancing at it you can possibly know. A drop of real   
diamonds ran amazingly over the entire ebony black dress   
in swirls, while the lines totally empathized her perfect body  
shape. Knowing Micheto would be extremely elated when   
he saw her, Usagi put on the 'Magic', as she called it, and  
prepared with care and wariness.  
  
  
She was right. His eyes widened vastly when noticing   
her in the extraordinarly outfit, and he tried his   
best to make the night the most memorable. Hard   
enough to do the 'thing'.  
  
  
He served her alcohal instead of punch. For a first-time   
drinker, Usagi had immediately slept with unconsciousness.  
Then, Micheto drove her to a motel, took off her clothes,  
and ruthlessly raped her. When she finally woke up, it was   
too late.   
  
  
Illene PARTLY comprehended what happened that night   
when her daughter did not return home after the dance.  
She had stood up the whole night, awaited anxiously for   
Usagi, who was a no-see.  
  
  
" Mom, listen to me!" Usagi cried.  
" No, YOU listen. I did not raised up a child and let her  
follows older guys home after one little dance! To  
honest, how many guys have you slept with?!"  
  
  
She was unable to let the sarcastically reliculous fact ,that  
her own mother refused to trust her, sank in. What yet was   
more unthinkable, was that her father Kenji stated coldly   
that he was ashamed of her. With the disbelief from her  
ruthless family, plus the mistrust for Micheto, Usagi   
instantly dashed out the main door, decided never to   
forgive them. Which was the lunatic thing she did to   
her and her family, in order to punish them by making   
them worried. Usagi clearly knew that it was a deep step,  
to change her ldestiny forever. But the hesitation  
was promptly covered up by the burning fire gimmering  
in her eyes.  
  
  
' My all-time supporters became the worst nightmare...  
Mom...you're impossible!' suddenly, another voice vocalized  
mentally.  
' They're just a bit upset...forget the incident, and act   
nothing happened....Father and mother they are, after  
all, your one and only family...ne? What CAN you do without  
them?'  
' EVERYTHING! And NO, they are NOT my only family! I still  
have the girl....'  
  
  
With that thought, she ran away. With a fragile   
broken heart. No one had been able to cure it,   
repair the seperated pieces back into the form   
they used to be. Her loyal friends, who had been  
with her for elternal, helped in both physical and   
piritual way to find and gather them back.  
Still, NO ONE she met so far had the  
quizzical power to do the most important job.  
  
  
Over the years, Usagi had totally depended on the   
money her grandmother left for her when she transferred  
into 'the other dimension'. The number was big,   
certainly enough for her to pay the college tuition.   
house rent, and other necessarities. But now, the   
supply was running out, and she was desperate  
for a job. It wouldn't be a very hard mossion for her,  
though. For that she had been through countless  
troubles that she had to counker by herself, responsibly.  
At times, Usagi felt being a lonesome. Not that Rei's  
fiery, hectic temper, Ami's outlanding smartness,  
Makoto's super strength and agile housework,  
or Minako's active energy had enlighted her immensely.  
Just that...there was a hole in her entire life. And without  
the distined element to fill it, her life would be...incomplete.  
  
  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
  
  
She felt her heart was being tore up by thousands   
of massive claws as remembering back. Slowly   
glaring at her poor-conditioned flat house, she   
secretly swore confidently to herself.  
  
  
" Mom, dad...you better believe it. One day, I'll be  
completely on my own, while you have to come to   
me, beg for charity."  
  
  
  
*~.:H::S::C::Y::D:.~*  
  
  
  
He tossed monotonously on the pearly creamy  
king size bed. It had been approximately five hours   
since his last gaze at...her. That girl, who, he   
knew, had unpurposely flipped him all over.   
That girl, who contained all the perfect fitting   
elements to be his destined soulmate....But...  
was she?!  
  
  
Eventually, Mamoru made up his mind, the decision of   
discovery his angel, who one with those attractive   
azure blue eyes, as if you can sink in them. His right   
palm touched lightly at the receiver of the telephone   
on the chest drawers, and dialed her number, which  
he had memorized specially at Motoki's.  
  
  
Perhaps she was already soundly in sweet dreams, he   
interpreted, since no one answered the call for quite a   
moment. Finally, he reached her answer machine.  
  
  
" Hey, um, it's me, um, Mamoru," he stammered  
nervously," I was wondering..."  
  
  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
So? Please, feedbacks and reviews!  
Tell me what ya think?!  
And visit my site:   
http://www.geocities.com/miamigi_rei/  
  
*kisses*  
  
Miamigi  
* ~ teh pure *GI* girl ~ *   



End file.
